1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a lignophenol derivative, a polymer, a resin composition, and a molded resin.
2. Related Art
Recently, from a viewpoint of conservation of nature, a biodegradable polyester resin has been attracted as a biomass material. A representative example of the biodegradable polyester resin includes polylactic acid.